This description relates to presenting content items on client computing devices, and more particularly, to generating and displaying graphical content items based on textual content items and landing pages associated with the textual content items.
In at least some known systems, a server computing device transmits a web page having multiple textual content items (e.g., advertisements) to a client computing device for display on the client computing device. The textual content items are based on textual creatives designed by one or more content providers (e.g., advertisers). In some known implementations, the textual content items are stacked vertically on the transmitted web page. Each of the textual content items links to a corresponding web page (“landing page”) having further information relating to the textual content item. Other than the textual information in a textual content item, a user of the client computing device may not be presented with any additional information about the landing page that a particular textual content item links to and, accordingly, may choose not to select the textual content item to visit the linked landing page. Additionally, given that the textual content items do not include graphics, the textual content items may not appear as interesting to the user as they would if they did include graphics.